


Seireitei Dungeon Info-Dump

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Seireitei Dungeon [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Seireitei Dungeon series basic info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: This is an info dump for the Seireitei Dungeon series, including floor rules, how the rooms work, and basic BDSM terms and etiquette.





	Seireitei Dungeon Info-Dump

Floor Rules:

  * Consent is never implied. Verbal consent is required for any form of physical contact, unless a contract is already in place. If a handshake is offered, consent does not need to be verbally requested, but you may decline shaking their hand for any reason you may have. Under no circumstances are you required to touch someone or required to let someone touch you, whether platonic or otherwise.



 

  * Safewords must be discussed and decided upon in front of another, non-participating party before any scene takes place, unless a contract is already in place.



 

  * If a house Dominant feels that a scene is getting out of hand or that anyone is in danger, they have full rights to put a stop to the scene, under any and all circumstances.



 

  * Aftercare is required, and will be skipped under no circumstances. Sufficient aftercare - at least enough to prevent sub drop long enough to make it home before more is administered - must be provided in the building before participants leave and all parties must be cognisant and aware of their surroundings before they leave.



 

  * Respect is the foundation of everything. Dominants will be just as respectful of submissives as submissives are of Dominants, or they will be expelled from the building and not invited back.



 

  * Remember to abide by the three biggest rules - Safe, Sane, Consensual.



 

 

 

Door Plaques:

  * White - unoccupied



 

  * Green - occupied, free for others to join



 

  * Yellow - occupied, free for others to watch



 

  * Red - occupied, no one else allowed in



 

 

 

Stoplight System:

  * Green - all good, no issues



 

  * Yellow - pause scene, issue with something specific, needing to stop what is occurring but not wishing to stop the entire scene. Calls for a break and a discussion to reset boundaries for the rest of the scene. A more in depth discussion will happen after the scene once aftercare is completed.



 

  * Red - full stop, same as safewording. Calls for an immediate halt to the scene (or halting it as quickly as can be safely done), and immediate step into aftercare. Calls for an in depth discussion after aftercare, oftentimes taking place a day or two post-scene in order for everyone's heads to be completely cleared. New limits are often set during this discussion.



 

  * Color check - Dom(me)s will often color check throughout a scene, or before and after, or during something new they are trying, in case their sub is unwilling to/incapable of calling for a break or a stop themselves. Not getting a reply to a color check is the same as a sub answering 'red' or safewording.



 

 

 

Safewords:

  * Slow word - same as replying 'yellow' in a color check, calls for a pause but not a full stop, and a discussion to reset boundaries.



 

  * Safeword - same as replying 'red' in a color check, calls for a full stop as soon as is safe, immediate aftercare, and an in depth discussion at a later time. Safewording oftentimes results in some form of subdrop, as it tends to happen when a mental limit is breached, or very close to it. Safewording also regularly occurs when a physical limit is breached, but that tends to be less emotionally taxing, and lends for a lower chance of subdrop (in my own personal experiences and those of my friends and scene partners).



 

  * Safe action/Physical safeword - used in instances a sub does not have use of their mouth, such as when they are gagged. If unbound, it is very commonly a hand movement or a touch in a specific place. If bound, it is very commonly an object placed in the sub's hands to drop once they reach their limit. 



 

 

 

Collaring:

  * General - a collar is not an accessory in the world of BDSM. It is a very serious thing, given only after serious thought and consideration. Think of it in terms of a wedding ring rather than a necklace. That being said, there are generally three steps in a collaring relationship.



 

  * Working - not a step in a collaring relationship. I don't actually know if this a widespread term or not, I have seen it in a few other fics. A working collar is more like a necklace than an actual collar. It is used (at least in my circle) to indicate an unattached submissive actively looking for a partner. We use very specific ones, very thin and plain black, so no one is confused on whether or not someone is wearing an actual collar or a working collar.



 

  * Consideration - the first step in a collaring relationship. Think of a consideration collar as a promise ring that you give to your partner when you've decided that you want to be serious about them. I've seen consideration collars be used as a simple way of staking claim while getting to know a sub in the beginning of a relationship, as well as being used after a Dom(me) knows their sub and has been in a relationship for a while, to indicate that they plan on collaring them. I personally prefer the use of them only in the second case, but I do write them in both instances. Either way, no collar but a working one, consideration or otherwise, should ever be given outside of an actual relationship. They are not to be used on scene partners or fuck buddies, as they indicate a serious attachment towards someone. You wouldn't give your fuck buddy an engagement ring.



 

  * Training - the second step in a collaring relationship. Think of this as an engagement ring. A training collar is used to indicate that the pair (or group) has gotten to know each other, like each other both inside and out of the bedroom, and inside and out of scene and role, and have decided to move on to a more serious stage in their relationship. Once a training collar is given, it is general practice to have the Dom(me) literally train the sub to their preferences. This includes etiquette training, such as positioning and posturing, 24/7 rules, scene rules, eye contact, manners, the way a sub talks to their Dom(me), literally anything the Dom(me) may want out of their sub. This does not include restructuring of hard or soft limits, or trying to change anything about the sub as a person. This is fine tuning, precision work. If a Dom(me) does not like a sub as a person, or they don't work well together after a consideration collar is given, a training collar shouldn't even be an option.



 

  * Collar - the final step in a collaring relationship. Sometimes referred to as an Ownership Collar. Think of this as a wedding ring. This is where it changes from collar to Collar. After the training period is over (which can last as long as needs be for all parties to be ready for a Collar), if the relationship is at that point, a sub may be given a Collar. This marks them as belonging to their Dom(me) (not as property, but as their sub), and is in many cases, literally a wedding ring. Most subs will wear a faux collar out when they cannot wear their consideration, training, or ownership Collar, which generally consists of a necklace, choker, or bracelet. In terms of a Collar, the public collar is often a wedding ring. That is literally what a Collar is in most situations, it is the final stage of the beginning, marking the transition into Dom(me) and sub continuing through life together from that point on.



 

 

 

General terms: 

  * Dom(me) - person in the Dominant role in a scene. Does not mean that this person is the top or receiving or performing any sexual acts at all, it simply states that they are in charge. There are many types of Dom(me)s: Daddy Doms, Mommy Dommes, Brat Tamers, Masters, Sirs, Owners, etc. A Dom(me) can be male or female or anything in between or outside of that binary. They do not have to be bigger or stronger than their sub.



 

  * sub - person in the submissive role in a scene. Does not mean they are the bottom or are receiving or performing sexual acts, it simply states that they are to be controlled. There are many different types of subs: littles, brats, pets, painsluts, pleasuresluts, pups, kittens, etc. A sub can be male or female or anything in between or outside of that binary. They do not have to be smaller or weaker than their Dom(me).



 

  * Subdrop - occurs sometimes after a scene when the rush of endorphins and adrenaline wears off too quickly without the sub having someone to help them through that rapid change. Subdrop is EXTREMELY dangerous. I cannot stress that enough. It very often results in depressive states, even PTSD and in severe cases, suicidal thoughts and actions. One of the major factors in going into subdrop is not receiving proper aftercare.



 

  * Dom(me)drop - exactly the same as subdrop, with the same consequences and risks. Just because this person is in charge does NOT make them any less vulnerable. Aftercare is for BOTH parties, not just for a sub. It is intended to help a sub come down from a scene by providing them warmth, safety, and trust. It is intended to help a Dom(me) come down from a scene by providing them someone to hold close, to take care of and pamper and look after.



 

  * Aftercare - pretty much what it says on the tin. It is the care given and received after a scene. It very often takes the form of cuddling, bubble baths, warm drinks, LOTS of water, comforting food, talking through a scene, and generally just both Dom(me) and sub taking care of each other.



 

  * Sadist - someone who enjoys the act of causing physical pain. This can be a trait found in either a Dom(me) or a sub, although it is more commonly seen and practiced in Dom(me) type roles.



 

  * Masochist - someone who enjoys having pain caused to them. This can be a trait found in either a Dom(me) or a sub, although it is more commonly seen and practices in sub type roles.



 

  * Positioning - holding a certain position physically (not being bound to it). Often seen in proper kneeling positions and as a form of physical bondage not using outside sources.



 

  * BDSM - Bondage and Discipline, Domination and Submission, Sadism and Masochism



 

  * RACK - Risk Aware Consensual Kink. This is about gunplay, knifeplay, electricity, breathplay, anything that proposes a Risk to those involved in it. All parties are aware of the risks involved and are consensually participating.



 

  * SSC - Safe, Sane, Consensual. The entire foundation of the BDSM community. 



 

 

 

I could go on for thousands of words in just the basics, but this is enough to give a general outline. If you want to know more about BDSM, I'm always free to talk, and the internet is your best resource if you're careful about where you read. Basically, Fifty Shades is about abuse, BDSM is about trust. 

Safe, Sane, and Consensual is literally what the community is built on. BDSM is a healing practice, it helps everyone involved receive something that they need that they cannot get in their normal life, whether that is control or lack of it, or having someone depend on them, or unconditional trust. It is a safe space, a place to be and learn yourself, a place to heal from past experiences and open yourself to new ones. 


End file.
